Beaten and Broken
by twilightgirls2001
Summary: Bella has been beaten by her dad ever since her mom died when a new family figures out her secret other than her best friend Selena and her family and Charlie comes back for her. Will this girl that has been beaten and broken learn to love? Can Edward pick up her pieces? Or will someone else? but she's special includes rape and serious beatings don't like don't read not to be mean
1. My Fucked UP Life

Bella is 16 and Charlie is a drunk

Charlie:Bella get your ass down here

Bella: coming father *Oh God he's drunk it's always worse when he's drunk

Charlie: (slaps Bella across her face) don't back talk me bitch

Bella: (falls to the floor) y-yes s-sir

CharlieWhat the hell did I just tell you bitch

Bella: I'm sorry daddy

Charlie: No your not i'm going to make you sorry (picks Bella on the couch and throws her on the couch)

Bella: Dad please no please

Charlie: (slaps Bella across the face and unbuckles his pants)Shut up bitch and if you scream i'll fuckin knock the hell out of you (holds Bella down and forces himself inside her)

Bella: (cries) dad please stop

Charlie: Shut the fuck up bitch (knocks her out)

(The next day Bella wakes up)

Bella: (winces) oww my side it hurts (lifts up shirt and sees huge purple bruise (goes into bathroom and looks at herself in the mirror) *Oh My God I have seven more bruises this is just fucking great*

Charlie: Bella get your ass down these fucking stairs

Bella: (walks downstairs) Yes Daddy

Charlie: (spits on Bella) put your damn makeup on and get to school

Bella: yes sir (puts on clothes and makeup) i'm leaving

Charlie: Just go to school

(at school with Bella)

Selena: Hey Bella how come you're so late

Bella: Charlie knocked me out

Selena: again?!

Bella:yeah he has gone back to rape again

Selena: Bella i'm sorry & just when we thought he was getting better I would invite you to live with my family and I but my dad is abusive too

Bella: It's not your fault now come on check up time

Selena: I only have 3 more bruises

Bella: I have several more bruises

Selena: Oh Bella

Bella: Selena are you going to be okay

Selena: compared to you i'm the luckies person in the world

Bella: Sel you know what I mean

Selena: Bella you are so sweet and selfless but you really need to be worried about yourself as you are worried about me

(Bell Rings)

Bella: come on we have to get to class


	2. Chapter 2 Poetry Class

( In poetry class)

Teacher: Okat today I want you to do to poems a love poem and a sad poem

_**Bella's sad poem:**_

Little girl terrified

she'd leave her room if only bruises would heal

A home is no place to hide

her heart is breaking from the pain that she feels

everyday's the same

she tries to find her way

she hurts

she breaks

she hides

and tries to pray

and then she says

maybe making me bleed

will be the answer that will wash the slight clean

everydays the same

she tries to find her way

she hurts

she breaks

she hides

and tries to pray

**Bella's love poem:**

**When you loved the one that was killing you**

**it left you with no options**

**how could you run **

**how could you fight**

**when doing so would hurt that beloved one**

**If your life was all you had to give to your beloved **

**how could you not give it **

**If it was someone you truely loved?**

Bella: here you go i'm finished

Teacher: That was rather quick it only took ten minutes are you sure?

Bella: As sure as i'll ever be

Teacher: Okay Miss Swan you can begin your homework if you'd like

Bella: Okay what was the assignment

Teacher: Well I was thinking something like Shakespear do it on life or death

Bella: Okay

___**Bella's Death Poem:**_

_**I'd had more than my fair share of near death experiences **_

_**it wasn't something you really got used to**_

_**It seemed oddly inevitable,**_

_**though, **_

_**I facing was death again**_

_**like I was really marked for disaster**_

_**i'd escaped time and time again**_

_**but it kept coming back for me**_

_**still some times were diffrent **_

_**You could run from someone you feared**_

_**you could try to fight someone you hated**_

_**all my reactions were geared toward those types of killers**_

_**the monsters**_

_**the enemies**_

Bella: here you go

Tescher that was still amazingly fast

Bella: Well thanks I guess

Teacher: Oh and i've been meaning to ask and this is last minute feel free to say no but can you show the new students around tomorrow morning 30 minutes before classes begin

Bella: Sure

Teacher:Fantastic thank you my dear

Bella: You're welcome


	3. Newbies Or Not So New

Hello people who care about this story I have been meaning to but forgot to add the disclaimer and I will be posting everyday for the rest of the week if I can because next week I have testing and my mom will be making me study fot the Leap & ILeap but I will try to post next week and post everyday this week and if I miss a day I will post two the next day and sorry if you actually read this if you did PM or Review I MADE IT THROUGH LEAH'S AUTHORS NOTE!

Disclaimer- Bella:"Leah I don't get something later in the story you are going to reveal i'm an awesome powerful ha-"

Me: "Shutup Bella you'll ruin it for the people that are reading"

Bella: "Fine! aren't you supposed to be sayin you don't own Twilight?"

Me: "Well you're wrong I do own Twilight!"

Stephanie Meyer: "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!"

Me: "I don't own twilight it belongs to Stephanie Meyer but I do own Selena"

Selena: "No You Don't"

Me: Fine I don't own Selena either she is an actor/singer that used to play Alex on Wizards of Waverly Place on Disney On With The Story!"

* * *

(That night)

Bella: Dad in the morning I have to show the new kids around I-I mean if that's okay with you

Charlie: (Drunk) You're not going anywhere you stupid bitch and you don't tell me what you're doing (slaps Bella across the face)

Bella: yes sir

Charlie: get on that couch right now!

Bella: Charl-

Charlie: (Throws Bella against the couch) Shut the hell up bitch (Rapes Bella) Do you understand what i said

Bella:Y-yes

(Charlie leaves)

Bella: (walks in kitchen) *Oh God why did I have to be adopted why couldn't I need to find my parents, my real parents and hope they still want me* (starts slicing the back of her wrist) *I need to get out of this hell hole*

(The next morning)

* I don't know why but when I cut the back of my wrist it makes me happy but today I was like a little girl on her birthday and immediatly I knew something amazing is going to happen today I can't stop smiling*

Bella: Hello the new students here yet (smiles)

: (smiles back sweetly) No but almost though but what's with the smile and the jolly aditude

Bella: I don't know today I just feel…happy (giggles)

: Well i'm glad to see you in such a happy light mood it fits you

Bella:So am I also Selena is coming to help me show the new students around is that okay (still smiling )

: Perfect

Bella:Thanks (Selena walks in)

Selena: Hey everyone (sees Bella smiling) excuse us for a minute

(Walks out of the office)

Selena: Now Bella what's with the creepy smile did Charlie die

Bella: I wish but no (shows Selena the back of her wrist) I know you told me to stop this but the truth is I can't it feels so good and takes away my pain

Selena: There is no stopping you is there

Bella: (pulls down sleeves) Nope not this time deal with it

Selena: Okay but at least it's not as bad as you used to do

Bella: Yeah I guess you're right Sel

?: Umm are or which one of you is Bella Swan

(Bella and Selena freeze and turn around)

(Bella & Selena gasp)


	4. I Think Charlie Might Kill Bella

Bella: I'm Bella and this is my friend selena and you are?

?: I'm Edward Cullen and these are my brothers and sisters Alice Cullen Rosalie Cullen Jasper Cullen and Emmett Cullen

Alice: It's a pleasure to meet you all

Bella: Oh no the please is all mine you gave me a reason to get out of the house early (Selena steps on Bella's foot)

Selena: She means she wanted to see the new students first -voice gets harsh- right Bella

Bella: -voice is harsh- i'll agree with you when you stop stepping on my foot!

Selena: sorry my bad -voice is high- (Bella glares at Selena)hey look at that rock isn't it interesting i'm gonna go look at it

Bella: (Grabs Selena by her Colar) Oh no you don't

Sel: (mutters under her breath) dammit stupid B- (Edward clears his throat)

Bella: Sorry let's begin the tour shall we

(After the tour)

(Charlie's car pulls up)

(Bella gets scared as hell and Jasper feels it)

Bella: Sel why don't you take them to go get their scheduals i'll be there in a minute

Jasper: Bella are you okay

Bella: F-fine

Sel: (Whispering) Bella will you be ok

Bella: y-yeah just g-go i'll be there in a little bit

Sel: follow me quickly -mumbles- poor Bella

Edward: Okay Selena (looks at Bella one last time before leaving with everyone.)

Bella: (Walks up to Charlie and looks down) I'm sorry I didn't have the cruelty in my soul to turn the new kids down they were informed already that I would be showing them around and I didn't want them to think I stood them up i'm sorry Charlie I really am I feel awful I deserve the punishment that I shall recive when I return home I know I am a major disappointment to you and for that I am relly sorry please forgive me

Charlie: let's go NOW! (grabs her arm really, really hard)

Bella: (flinches) yes Charlie

(With Selena in the office with )

Sel: Hey they need their scheduals

: okay dear where did Isabella go? (disapointed)

Sel: she's with well her (shudders) d-dad came and she's ralking with him right now

: I hope she isn't in any trouble

Sel: If only you knew how much trouble she will be in she sort of snuck out to give the students the tours she wanted to do something nice for someone she said she didn't have the cruelty in her soul to turn down her poetry teacher when he asked her so she said yes but her father said no and she didn't want to make them think she stood them up so you see?

: The poor child she is such a gentle, sweet person

Sel: Yeah (tear comes from one eye)

Alice: What's wrong

Sel: What? (wipes tear) nothing nothing at all just- nothing

(hear Charlie from outside)

Charlie: Let's go NOW!

Sel: (flinches) (gets scared for Bella's sake) (runs out towards them) BELLA!

Bella: Selena just go I can handle this myself go! please.

Charlie: I know you you're Damien's daughter let me give him a little call let him know you're here

Selena: NO!(cries)

Charlie: Then I suggest you stay the hell out of our buisness

Bella: (crying) Selena just go i'll be fine please just go

Charlie: you heard her just go (throws Bella in car she hits her head on the impenitrable glass window really hard and get's knocked out

Selena: (runs back in offoce tears streaming down her face and runs a hand throught her hair)

Alice: Selena what happened why are you crying

Sel: -whispering- Bella is in more trouble than she ever thought she'd ever be in

Rosalie: What do you mean?

Sel: I think Charlie is going to kill Bella


	5. SAVE THEM

**Hello i'm very late well recently my IPod was taken away from me and that was what I updated stories withI got my IPod back so I will be updating like crazy **

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: If I own the world do I own Twilight**

**Alice: I don't see it in your future**

**Me: You've got to be kidding me! (storms off)**

**Alice: STOP READING WHAT I'M SAYING AND READ THE DANG STORY! thank you**

* * *

_**Previously on Beaten and Broken:**_

_**Selena: I think Charlie might kill Bella**_

_**Present**__**Time;**_

_**(Selena is crying very, very hard)**_

Alice: what do you mean you think Charlie might kill Bella

Selena: Just what I said and i'm not overreacting at all my best friend is about to be killed by her father

: I'll call the police tell them to meet us by their house

Selena: You are really going to call the police for the police chief Charlie is smarter than that he knows that will that is why when something happens it gets sent straight to Charlie's phone in case of something like this he already wiggled out of the case of killing Bella's mom and do you think he wouldn't find out and with me there do you think Charlie is stupid enough to go home (Selena's dad's car pulls up) oh and look here comes daddy dearest well it was nice knowing you all (walks outside to her dad, Damien) hey dad

Damien: I got a little call from my friend Charlie you could hear his little girl in the back round he said you were here but I didn't believe him I thought you were smarter than that so explain what are you doing here

Selena: She well Bella had to show the new students around and she required assistance fro someone so she asked me to help so I accepted

Damien: That's the best lie you could come u with i'm ashamed I thought you were smarter but I thought to much of you

Selena: BUT IT'S THE TRUTH!

Damien: DID I TELL YOU TO TALK NO AND YOU'RE SCREAMING AT ME ( punches selena in the stomach and kicks her repeatedly)

Selena: (Coughs up blood) i'm sorry please forgive me (The cullens come outside)

Rosalie: Leave her alone what are you doing

Damien: Mind your own business I could kill her if I wanted to

Selena: DON'T JUST GO HELP BELLA SHE NEEDS IT I'M USED TO IT SHE IS MOST LIKELY AT THE ABANDONED WEREHOUSE BY THE PIER HE WILL KILL HER YOU HAVE SOULS OR YOU WOULDN'T BE HERE RIGHT NOW YOU WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO MOVE TALK ANYTHING SO PLEASE SAVE HER SOUL MY MASTER WILL RIP ME TO SHREADS IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO ISABELLA

Damien: SHUT UP ( throws Selena in the car)

Rosalie: Emmett Alice Edward go help Bella Jasper and I will help Selena

B. POV

It hurts everything just hurts ( In a freezer in a lacy pink bra and frilly pink underwear chained up)

Charlie: (Opens freezer door) Hey Bells

Bella: Charlie please let go of me I learned my lesson please ( Big buff guy Emmett's size comes in)

Charlie: Bring her to the limo Billy is paying big bucks for her he's giving her to his son Jacob for his birthday (George puts Bella in Limo and gets in and drives away)

Nobody's POV

(Emmett Alice and Edward burst in)

Charlie: Well i'm sorry you're a little late (laughs

And The Fight to save Isabella Began...

Selena's POV

Damien: You thought your little friends would save you... (laughs) Your pathetic once i'm done with you i'm going to take you and make you watch me kill all your little friends then i'm going to kill you

Selena: Please don't bring them into this kill me not them they had no idea what was going on Damien please leave them alone

Damien: Sorry-

(Jasper and Rosalie jump on back of the truck)

Rosalie: Selena come here hurry

Selena: okay (Tries to get out through window)

Damien: (Let's go of the wheel and grabs her foot) No you don't

(car swerves off the road)

(Selena screams)

To Be Continued...

* * *

**I understand if you hate me because of how this chapter ended but hey I had to end at least one of my chapter with something like this.**

**Preview to next chapter:**

**Rosalie: Selena! Selena please wake up**

**Jasper: She's gone**

**Rosalie: There has to be another way**

**Jasper There is but-**

**That was the preview for the next chapter the next chapter will be really sad**


	6. Unatural, fights, courage and Flashbacks

Jasper's POV

We pulled Selena out of the truck her body was in the most uncomfortable position and since half her body was out of the truck her body was bent into an uncomfortable position and i'm pretty sure a humans neck isn't supposed to be in that position her heartbeat was faint but slow

" Selena? Selena!" Rosalie screamed at the limp body.

"She's gone" I said in barely a whisper.

"No! NO! THERE hAS tO BE a WAY Jasper" She said her words a jumple of yelling and dry sobbing.

"There is but-" i was cut off by the sound of bones snapping together. We turned to look at Selena but her she wasn't in that uncomfortable position anymore she was laying down and the noise was disturbing but it it was coming from Selena her body was healing all her bones were locking back in place.

"S-Selena" Rosalie said. I could feel her fear and nervousness radiating off of her. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Are you okay oh my god Selena are you okay you- I- We-" Rosalie began Selena sat up leaning back on her elbows.

"I have a lot of explaining to do don't I?" She asked looking down.

"Yeah" Rosalie and I answered in unison.

-Okay I don't really know how to do a scene like this so it might suck but please bear with me-

Edward's POV

"I'll get Bella you guys get Charlie!" I shouted they nodded and ran right past me" I went to go save her before it was to late.

Emmett's POV

Edward ran out the door just in time because Charlie shot at him. I attacked Charlie knocking the gun from his hands Alice punched him in his face he ran for the gun but I ran and picked it up before him. When he finally came to a stop the gun was pointed right in the middle of his forehead. By that time I was pissed and I was seeing red.

" How does it feel" I said through gritted teeth. "HUH! HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE RIGHT IN THE FACE OF DEATH! TELL ME! " I screamed in his face Alice was wearing one of her smirks while Charlie looked like he was about to shit on hiself.

"I-I-It f-f-feels sc-sc-" he bega trembling he was sweating and was starting to piss in his pants.

"SAY IT HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE ON THE BRINK OF DEATH" I screamed in his face.

"Scary TERRIFYING IT FEELS TERRIFYING" he screamed.

" This is how it feels how everytime you hot her everytime you put your hands on her she was getting closer and closer to death but you didn't care did you?" I asked he just stared at me "DID YOU!" I screamed in his face.

"NO I DIDN'T AND I'M S-S-SORRY JUST PLEASE DON'T SHOOT" he said scared.

"You're PATHETIC" I said I turned him around and pushed him in the freezer. When he got in I closed and locked the door.

"Let's go Alice we'll come back for him later" I said she nodded and we were off

Bella's POV

I was still handcuffed in the limo it was a limo with four parts a front 2 middle and an ending the guys that were supposed to be watching me were in the first part. I started twisting my wrist that were behind my back in the handcuffs. One of my hands became free and I unlocked the door and pushed it open I jumped out and ran and just kept running. I didn't know where the sudden courage came from but I didn't care I ran into the forest until I ran into something cold and hard. I looked up to see EdwardCullen looking at me before I drifted away into unconsciousness.

_"Mama I wont to wat TB pwease Mama pwease" said a 3 year old little girl she had a honey brown hair with a necklace that said Bella she looked up to her mother who had a black eye and black bruise in the shape of a handprint._

_ "Okay sweetie make sure when you hear daddy come home you turn it off and go to your room," she said the little nodded her head vigorously._

_ Ten minutes later a police cruiser pulls up the house is clean dinner is hot, set and ready and the woman and child were watching spongebob._

_ He walks in quietly hearing the television and the laughing of his little girl. He storms inside while the mother franticly screamed for the child to go to her room. The little girl did as she was told she ran into the room with a flower on the door and ran into the closet. She heard screams and cries but she listened to mama and stayed there until the scream the shouting and he crashing stopped. Then she just barely heard her mother's words_

_ "Charlie no!" after her mother spoke she heard loud noises that usually came from Daddy's gun. Then she heard footsteps coming up the stairs, she hid further in the corner. Until someone opened the door and she screamed._

I woke up by then, I already knew what happened next.


	7. Back to the past

**Hey People I put a poll up to see what you guys want Bella to be. Now if you guys vote you can vote twice. If you don't vote and then you start to get freaking pissed 'cause she's not what you wanted her to be. I suggest you shut up cause you didn't vote and majority wins. Sorry I had to put it that way but there are people like that on fanfiction.**

** Disclaimer: Okay I'm just going to say it because Stephanie is right here with a torch and pitchfork so I'm not even going to try her Okay so I don't own Twilight I just own the plot and story line Stephanie Myer owns Twilight and all the characters I am just borrowing them . Stephanie put the pitchfork and torch down. Thank you. Run On with the story now. GO!**

Bella's POV

I woke up to a blinding light. I put my arm over my eyes to shield the light. Suddenly I remembered what happened. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. When I uncovered my arm Esme, Alice, and Rosalie were in the room by the wall away from me. I pulled my knees up to my chest and put my head down on my legs. My tears were coming and coming nonstop. I knew why they stood so far away from me they wanted nothing to do with me. But then again, who would? Who would want to look at me? Who would want to touch me? Who would want to stand near me? Who would want to be near the girl whose fault her mother was killed? Who would want to be near the girl who lost their virginity to their dad? Who would want to be in the same room with me? If they are near me they must feel a lot of pity. I mean my dad didn't even want me; he was going to sell me as a slave not a regular working in the field kind of slave either. I looked up and they just looked at me but what Rosalie did surprised me.

She hugged me. She hugged the nasty, disgusting, vile thing that is me. To my surprise so did Esme then Alice. They actually wanted to touch me.

"Bella I am so sorry this happened to you, we are going to do everything in our power to make sure Charlie never touches you again" Alice said with her fist balled up. I couldn't help but giggle. She was so tiny yet so motivated. It was cute. I hurried and covered my mouth Charlie said that I wasn't allowed to laugh. The last time I laughed was 14 years ago. The 3 days after my mother died. **(A/N Shut up I know it sounds evil but there is a flashback)**

_ Flashback is in my POV know as 3rd person POV_

_ There was little Bella again it was the same day that daddy had hurt mommy and she didn't wake up. She still had puffy eyes from when daddy did his business with her she was hurting in the places in her panties. She had her favorite teddy bear her name was Candy because she loved candy. Her mommy gave her Candy last year on her birthday. She wished mommy would wake up because it was her fourth birthday today and she still didn't wake up. Daddy picked mommy up and brought her somewhere and left her at Mr. Black's house. She didn't like him or his one year old son very much. They spit on her and called her mean names that mommy said to never use._

_ Finally daddy came and picked her up and she was afraid to go near her daddy. She was afraid he would do it to her again put his birdy in her again. The first time he did it, it hurt and she didn't want to feel that again. But her daddy just grabbed her and threw her in the car. She picked up Candy and they talked._

_ "Hey Candy do you know where mommy went and why she was sleeping on the ground?" she asked her pink pony. She held it up to her ear as Candy said something to her. "You're right mommy must have been tired and when she woke up she went to get something from the store for dinner" she said then nodded her head and stuffed her little pony under her arm. _

_ Finally they made it home she waited for her daddy to open her door because she was in the back and the doors didn't open since they were in a cop car. But he got out and went inside. Bella thought nothing of it she just thought they were going somewhere else. But still he never came. Since it was Saturday her daddy didn't have work the next day. She eventually fell asleep in the car. She woke up still in the car hungry and stinky. She was cold but she knew by now her daddy forgot about her. But she still had hope that as soon as her daddy realized she was still I the car. But soon it was nighttime and she was freezing and hungry eventually she passed out. She woke up to burning hot water being thrown on her. She screamed and screamed the water burned so much. When she finished she saw a very angry Charlie._

_ "What were you doing in the car?!" He screamed in her face._

_ "I was in the cop car and it wouldn't open from the inside" she said tears were forming in her eyes._

_ "GET READY FOR SCHOOL AND YOU BETTER NOT BE LATE" he screamed at her. She nodded her vigorously._

_ When she was getting dressed she got her blue elephant named Bobo because she couldn't find Candy and they were having a conversation._

_ "Hey Bobo what was that joke you wanted to tell me?" she asked and put the elephant to her ear. Then she laughed all of a sudden Charlie burst into her room. She jumped causing the Bobo to go in the air._

_ "You will NEVER laugh as long as you live in this house do you hear me" he said holding her by her neck high against the wall._

_ "Y-Yes d-d-daddy" she said. Then Charlie just moved causing her to fall to the ground coughing. To herself it was then when she told herself she would never laugh again._

Esme, Rosalie, and Alice looked at her as she covered her mouth for laughing.

"I'm sorry" she said.

"Why are you sorry dear?" Esme asked. All of a sudden Selena was by my side as a tear went down my cheek.

"It's okay sweetie" she said as I put my head on her shoulder and cried while she rubbed soothing circles on my back. The Selena answered their question. "Charlie told her she was never allowed to laugh"

"Oh where are my manners you must be starving" Esme said.

"She doesn't want to eat she barely ate and it doesn't feel right to eat she only eats every 2 weeks" Selena spoke for me.

"Well all that is going to change" Esme said. "No wonder you're so tiny" she said then walked out of the room.

"Bella why don't you go take a bath Esme is going to be about an hour" Alice said and handed me a tank top and some short shorts

"Thanks" I said and went into the bathroom and turned on the hot water and just relaxed. I hadn't done it in a long time and was loving it.


	8. Time to meet the REAL father

**Hey long time no see huh? Sorry I had been using my IPod and it's really hard to type on that and you know. I'm still on my IPod and today I am panning on update some of my stories tonight. Last week I was in Baltimore, Maryland, Washington D.C., and Virgina. That is a nineteen hour drive from New Orleans, Louisiana.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and this ruber talking duck can test to that.**

** "It's true she doesn't own twilight"**

**"Oh ShutUP!"**

* * *

I sunk low in the tub and went under the water. I closed my eyes and relaxed.

I was startled awake when someone yanked my arm up and stared at me viciously. I was scared and looked up to see Rosalie looking at me.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF! YOU'VE BEEN UNDER THAT WATER FOR AN HOUR!" She screamed in my face.

All of a sudden Selena was there holding her against the wall. I ran out the bathroom and realized I was dressed in black leather short shorts that stopped at the edge of my butt with a white long sleeved shirt with black suspenders and black converse or All star shoes that came up to my knees. I looked up to see I was out of the house and running at a speed that was forgein to me. I could hear everything. All of a sudden a huge bright light surrounded me and I screamed as loud as I could as I was pulled down through the earth.

Suddenly everything went Black.

Selena's POV

I had Edward pinned against the wall. His family tried to pull me off until Jasper yelled at them to stop. I could tell y body was changing. My usual brown hair turned back into ot's fiery red color. My eyes thrned coal black and my clothes changed into its original wear. It was a see through lace dress with small black slips underneath covering my breast and vagina.

Selena/? POv

She looked shocked to say the least. I just laughed in his damn face.

"Yeah you fucked with the wrong bitch this time ass hole" I spat in her face. I threw him against the other wall. "You shall NEVER touch Princess Iza ever again!" I screamed in her face. He charged at me but before she could even touch me I sent her flying into the other wall.

"WHAT THE HELL!" She screamed at me starting to get up. I heard the scream of Princess isabella and took a deep breath.

"It's time" I said. They all looked scared yet the oldest blonde haired man looked curious. Suddenly the bright light surrounded me as my ear splitting scream filled the air and I was taken down into the earth.

Bella's POV

I woke up in a dark room. Suddenly Selena ran to me and scooped me up into a hug.

"It's time" she whispered in my ear.

"Selena what's going on? What's happening? Where are we?" I asked her squeezing all the air from her body.

"It's time you finally take your place as princess" she said.

I looked around and so many memories came to mind.

-Flashback-

"DADDY!" Iza screamed and ran to her father. She wa such a beautiful child at four years old. She was the youngest child of three. What can i say after all she was the daughter of the devil. She ran into his arms and prepped his face with kisses.

"My little Iza where are your sisters?" He asked looking around.

"They said they were going to a store and would be back before ya know it" she said showing all her teeth except for the front two teeth that had fallen out. He could always make them apper but he loved how cute she was. He kissed her temple and sat her down. She ran back to the sofa and finished watching her scary movie. She laughed at all the killing. She laughed at it though most people would cower in fear behind a cover or pillow.

-The next day-

"Izabelle, Blaze, Desire come here!" Father screamed. We all smirked at each other and walked out of the room. He was fumming and standing on each side of him were two of god's most valued angels.

"Oh-" Desire started

"My-" I said

"Gawd" Blaze finished.

"Izabelle what say your sisters were doing?" Father questioned.

"Goin to the store." i said. I knew you could see the curiosity in my eyes.

"Why have you lied about your sister's destination! You Knew they were goig to destroy the temple!" He screamed at me.

"But father I-" I began but i couldn't finish because he cut me off

"Izabelle! Stop lying!" He screamed at me. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes. I knew I had covered for Desire and Blaze before but this I swear it I did not know.

"Father she didn't- we didn't even pull this one we haven't father we promise" Desire began.

"NO! I'm afraid that you've pulled to many pranks and this went over the edge" he said sighing.

The two angels came forward and grabbed the three of us.

"We the purest angels of god take the triplets Desire, Izabelle, and Blaze Angelett of Hezikia and Devenati Angelett and send them down to heaven we will make them the rejects the dark angels sent down from heaven for their wrong doings To help them to keep the world at peace we send down Breanne Serena and Analie" Then we were sent down to earth. I had been born again and again but one memory stuck with me.

-End Flashback-

I looked up at Selena and looked into her eyes.

"Serena?" I asked as a question she nodded her head. Just then I saw four lightrays come down from the sky. I could then tell my sisters apart from Annale and Breanne. We all looked into each others eyes. We all looked exactly alike except Desire had blonde hair and blue eyes and her eyes were smaller than mine. Blaze had midnight black hair and red highlights with a peircing by her right eye. We were all dressed alike it was a combonation of all our favorite things.

"Sis?" We all asked at the same time. We all hugged each other crying.

Soon a figure came down the hall as we all hudled together. When I saw the face come to the light all of our moved were in sync we snapped our heads up and stood up.

"Father" we all said harsly.

"Girls" he said.

* * *

**Dude writer's block is a pain in the ass it took me days just to write this chapter and it sucks.**

** Well until next time...**


End file.
